


Information

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Season 12 spoilers, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy asked for Felix/Carolina for her birthday and while it is almost two months late, here it is. Carolina tries to get information out of Felix when she's hiding as one of the pirates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Information

Carolina marveled at how _simple_ it had been to acquire a helmet for one of Locus’ men. Well, women. She switched out her Rogue helmet for the pirate’s Recon helmet, using her adaptive camouflage to change her armor to the same black as the helmet.

“Is this really a good idea?” Epsilon popped back up on her left side after she adjusted the helmet and calibrated it to her armor. “If they catch you, then th---”

“They’re not _going_ to catch me, Epsilon. Have a little faith. At very least, we can figure out what’s going on with this planet so that we can find the guys and head home.” Epsilon shook his head and logged off, disappearing in case anyone came by to investigate the noise. Carolina picked through the weapons at her disposal after taking out the pirates, tossing the several to the side that Epsilon had damaged to keep her as safe as he could in the quick fight. She grabbed the extra clips off the rifles, stowed them in her tactical pack, and headed out of the area so she could better blend with the other pirates. She set Epsilon to work with figuring out patrol patterns as well as sifting through the orders for this particular pirate to better assume the role of the woman she was supposed to be.

“Daniels! Where are Michaels and Taylor?” The person questioning her, who she could only assume was her commanding officer, waited for the answer once she headed into the main hall of the base. Carolina set the voice filter to mask her voice, making it a slightly higher pitch than her own.

“Unsure, Sir. We split up to cover more ground when the alarm went off. Pretty sure the infiltrator got away, Sir. Didn’t find any evidence of anything taken.” She stood at attention, way too closely mirrored with her days in Freelancer when she spoke to the Director. She swallowed down the bile that threatened to bubble up into her mouth at the thought, quickly leaving his presence as soon as she was able. She slipped in and out of the varying halls and listened to everything she could manage. She set Epsilon on recording duty when she walked past people, wanting to ensure that she got as much information as possible. She knew that something was happening on this planet, and hopefully, this infiltration would help her figure out what.

She spent the next week working her way up as a grunt, assuming Daniels’ role as the squad leader. Carolina grinned inside her helmet as she realized how many perks she had acquired as this woman, finding out all too well how much she was respected and admired. It only made sense that she was sent on recon to investigate the alarm breech with Michaels and Taylor when she broke in.

“Daniels, there are reports of hostile activity out in sector 5 of the planet. Orders?” Carolina stared at the pirate questioning her.

“Go find them, kill them, and bring back their weaponry. We need everything if we are going to take everyone out.” Carolina had quickly learned what the end goal was for the planet of Chorus. She hated every order that she gave that lead to more death, but anything less than that was suspicious. The pirate nodded, grabbing a few others and heading out to the aforementioned sector, returning later that day with weapons and supplies.

Over the course of the last week, Epsilon had been busy compiling information that he could find, stealing away into computers if he could manage it and working on decrypting the files and transmissions between Felix, Locus, and Control. The two of them hadn’t figured out who Control was just yet, how ever she, possibly he, had made a huge deal out of wiping everyone out on the planet by any means necessary. She hadn’t been able to find out much more than that, wanting little more than to get closer to Locus. That task proved especially difficult because of how closely guarded he kept himself, trusting very few to get close enough to be able to get said information.

“He has to slip up sooner or later.” Carolina refused to take off her helmet since the switch, certain that if anything was out there about her, it would have her face on it. Despite the being disbanded, Project Freelancer still haunted her existence and followed her around.

“Yeah, you keep saying that and still there’s been no evidence to the contrary, sis.” Epsilon didn’t bother coming out at this point as he spent his time bottled up in her head. The two of them decided it was safer that way while she was busy investigating. “I have a feeling it’ll happen when you least suspect it considering how clean they have been so far.”

“I know I know. I just want to find something so we can---” She stopped cold and eyed the grey and orange soldier that came into view. He wasn’t in black like the rest of them so he had to be someone important. Judging by his mannerisms, he played a bit looser than Locus, the wild gesturing being the first clue. What stuck out to Carolina the most as she observed the grey and orange soldier is how much more lax Locus seemed when he was around. His stance didn’t change, nor did his demeanor, as his biting voice like blended gravel still cut through the air, but he seemed calmer and more tense all at once. He had to be someone important and Carolina was determined to figure out how and use it to her advantage.

“Come on Epsilon, we’re going to go find out some information.” The playful tone she adopted for that one line made Epsilon bristle.

“Well, count me in for uneasy. Do you want to clue me in with what you’re doing or--- oh.” He noticed her taking off after the grey and orange soldier down the hall, getting closer to him in the hallway.

“Sir,” she called after Felix, scanning the hallway for potential places for information extraction. The walls were pretty bare except for a few doorways, potentially leading anywhere. Felix turned slowly, cocking his head to figure out why this unnamed pirate was approaching him, specifically a female one.

“Yes?” Felix tried not to sound irritated but the bite still hit the word. Carolina didn’t recoil though, leaning toward him.

“I just wanted to get up close and personal with the soldier who managed to stay alive through the Great War. You must have quite the impressive history to be able to survive it when so many didn’t. I mean, goodness,” she gushed, feeding into his ego, “you must be so skilled! I train hard to keep my skills up, but I was wondering if you could show me some of your moves? I understand if you would want to do it in private. I mean, can’t have the rest of the ship seeing you show your secrets to a lowly pirate like me.” She played up the charm, adding in some airheadedness to sell it, hoping he would take the the bait. He took a step back, shifting his weight to one hip, like he was trying to guess if she was for real or not.

“Private training,” he stated, repeating her.

“That’s right.” She nodded for emphasis, adding a short giggle. “I mean, if I’m going to get lessons, it might as well be with the best right?” Bingo.

Felix cocked his head again, and she could swear she could see his eyebrow raise at her. _There we go. You have him._ All the while, Epsilon is just observing, shaking his head inside her mind.

‘ _What is your angle here?’_ he asked, tapping his foot.

_‘Log off.’_

_‘Yeah, I don’t want to see what you have planned.’_

“Here,” she offered, “we can go in here.” She didn’t even bother to check where the door went before she opened it for him, stepping inside and curling her gloved finger at him to come inside. “We can train in here and no one will know.” Felix unsnapped the seals to his helmet, clearly not getting her angle.

“That’s a broom closet.” _Shit._ She unsnapped her own helmet, happy that her hair had been growing out from when she had last dyed it red, shaking it loose. She didn’t look like the pictures from before so even if he had seen her from when she was in Project Freelancer, she looked different enough. She raised an eyebrow, grinning widely at him.

“Correct. _Private_ training.” What was she doing. She hadn’t done anything like this since--- no, not thinking about him tonight, not when he died long ago. “You are okay with that, right?” She flashed a smile.

“Just want to make sure I’m clear on what you want here, or are offering.” Felix stayed suspicious, considering this happened so infrequently. The ones stupid enough to do this usually didn’t last long enough to tell anyone so he figured why not. Maybe he would even show her some combat. He shut the door behind him, leaning in to kiss her before she crouched before him, releasing the armor plating of his codpiece and uncoupling the seals around his waist. “You do this often?”

“Only with the really pretty ones.” She stared up at him, winking as she peeled down the kevlar infused body suit. She rolled it down over his lap and over his thighs, grasping his limp shaft. Felix stared in a bit of disbelief, but he was sure she didn’t see it, reaching down to pat her head. _Women loved men with power._ She pushed him back against the door, dragging her tongue from the base of his shaft up to the tip in an effort to get him hard before taking him into her mouth.

“Just don’t waste any time, do you?” Felix tangled his hand in her long, scarlet locks, the blonde roots showing near her skull. He didn’t bother to press when she took him into her mouth, swallowing him down despite not being hard, yet, and licking across his shaft. She fixed that problem, if you could call it one, pretty quickly, bobbing her head and looking up from time to time each time he gasped or let out a moan. _Butter him up and you can ask questions after he finishes._ She flattened her tongue once he was half hard, dragging it up the underside of his cock, taking the tip back into her mouth. She flicked and swirled her tongue until he was fully hard, smiling up at him with her mouth full.

“E-eager aren’t we?” he gasped out, his grip on her hair loosened. She turned her eyes away from him, the face not familiar like it had been before, like the last time. She shook the thought, sliding him into her mouth slow until he was seated at the back of her throat, making small swallowing motions against the tip of his shaft. She pushed her hands against his hips so he wouldn’t thrust and kept her feet firmly planted so that he wouldn’t pull her head down and cut off what little air she could still get. He still managed to buck his hips just a little, pushing into her further. He pulled his hand out of her hair and instead running it through his own while his other arm steadied him and kept him from falling on the floor in a heap. She pulled off of him for a moment, sliding her gloves off and stroked him while watching his face.

“Just wait until you see the other things I can do.” She grinned widely, keeping up the facade that she continued to be a ditzy pirate that was trying to earn favor with one of the mercenaries on the ship. “Every guy has told me that I am the best at this.”

“Have they?” His tone gave her the idea that he'd be the same type of guy to tell her that just to have her suck him off again and again. “Let’s see if they’re right.” He winked down at her as she lazily stroked him and she nodded, pressing each of her hands flat against his hips and guiding his shaft back into her mouth. She bobbed her head a few more times, switching to more attention with her tongue. She added suction as well, listening to his reactions and checking to see how much longer he would be before she could press him for some information while he was less than coherent. Felix busied himself with holding onto the door behind him in the storage closet to steady himself, even if there wasn’t much to hold onto, watching his shaft disappear and reappear as her mouth moved.

“Maybe they are right. Y-you are pretty good at thisss,” he hissed out, bucking up into her throat a little when she released her hold on his hips to stroke him while she sucked. He tapped the back of her head as he could feel the tightness in his belly as his orgasm approached. “Might wanna back off there, darlin’, unless you want your mouthful to get bigger.”

Inwardly, Carolina rolled her eyes. _Mouthful, right. Lollipops take up more of my mouth._ She nods anyway, pulling off of him to stroke him.

“Did you have something else in mind?” she asked, voice sparkling with cheerfulness. Felix held his hand out to her, helping her up and pushing her back against the bare wall behind her. He didn’t bother with her lips, attaching his mouth to her neck first.Felix scraped his teeth against her skin, drawing a low moan out of her from not expecting it. He quickly worked the armor of her codpiece, dropping it to the ground with the back piece following soon after. The both of them unsealed the releases on her bodysuit, pulling it down over her lap and exposing her.

“I do. Turn around.” He didn’t wait for her to start, spinning her shoulders so she was pressed face first into the wall. He cupped his hand between her legs, fingers ghosting over her sex. He spread her open, testing her with a finger, pleased to find she was slick like any other female pirate drunk on his power. He quickly tested a second finger, pleased with the result. Felix wasted no time, grasping his shaft and rubbing the tip against her folds. “Ready?” he asked, barely waiting for the firm nod from her before pushing into her. He pulled her hips back with his free hand, pulling her up by her throat so her back was pressed to his chest. He bite and licked and sucked at her neck, listening to her breathing so that he didn’t hold her too tight so she couldn’t breathe. That would be later. They both cried out, his lower and closer to a groan, hers higher pitched. She paid attention to his movements, exaggerating her own cries of pleasure in the beginning since he had spent little time working her up first. As he got closer to finishing, she did her best not to sound bored, moaning for his sake and responding how he would expect her to.

‘ _Carolina, seriously, I hate it when you do this.’_ She didn’t have time to reprimand him before he logged off again, his voice echoing in her head. _You didn’t seem mad before._ She was met with silence and Felix groaning loudly and going still inside her snapped her away from her thoughts. He leaned against her back, panted and slipped out of her, whispering how badly he needed that.

“Well,” she purred out lowly, “if I knew you wouldn’t last that long, I wouldn’t have blown you.” She looks over her shoulder to see his eyes flutter as he tried to register what she said.

“What was that?” he asked, still a little disoriented.

“I said well, if I knew you were so good all along, I wouldn’t have blown you.” She caught a flash of teeth as his lips curled into a grin, and he pulled himself up lazily, helping her up as well. He pulled her into a sloppy kiss.

“Best pirate I’ve fucked. They don’t make them like you anymore.” He leaned against her shoulder, still panting a bit.

“I suppose there are perks to fucking the most powerful man on the ship. I can’t wait for this next mission to get underway. I want to be on one of the main fireteams.” She acted as giddy as she could, still able to feel what he left drip out of her.

“Now that kind of enthusiasm is the kind I enjoy too.” Felix was still busy catching his breath, but he leaned up to look at her. “There are a few armies on Chorus we need to take out. Unfortunately, they gathered some allies too. If you’re as good in a fight as you are fucking, I’ll have you assigned to Locus’ personal team.” She nodded, smiling happily and refastened her body suit, spending her time resetting the seals and attaching the armor. When he finished giving her details, she snapped on her helmet.

“Oh. By the way, stop by my quarters another time. I have a few things to show you.”

_Bingo. More information._

 


End file.
